Le temps du changement
by Lulu karasu
Summary: Parfois, je me demandais si trahir Gally avait été une excellente idée. Je lui avais été toujours fidèle et ce, peut importe les choix et les décisions qu'il prenait. Je savais qu'en accord avec Alby et Newt, il agissait pour le bien du bloc. Et quand Thomas est arrivé, j'ai tout remis en cause et ce pour quoi je croyais. Et j'ignorais pourquoi je lui faisais autant confiance...


**Chapitre 01 :**

Le murmure des oiseaux régnaient en maître en ce début d'après-midi. Les blocards venaient tout juste de terminer leur déjeuner. Après le repas, chacun d'entre eux étaient repartis à leurs tâches respectives. Moi y comprise.

-**Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Gally ?** me questionna soudainement Frypan un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Je relevai les yeux de mon torchon et lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

-**Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Gally ?** l'interrogeai-je à mon tour perdue.

Frypan pouffa de rire tout en nettoyant la marmite qui avait servie ce midi.

-**Je pensais que tu le saurais,** ricana-t-il gentiment. **Vous vous dévorez des yeux à chaque fois que vous croisez ! Je crois que ça doit faire au moins un an que vous vous tournez autour ! **

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête, espérant trouver une excuse à lui sortir. Il était vrai que depuis deux ou trois mois, on se voyait plus souvent avec Gally pour parler seuls à seuls. Le Maton des Bâtisseurs avait beau se montrer froid et distant, il se mettait simplement une carapace pour ne pas avoir à paraître faible. Nous le faisions tous.

**-Allez Lisa, ne me...**

Le Maton des cuistots fut coupé par une alarme stridente qui résonna dans tout le hall, me faisant sursauter. En entendant un fracas au sol, je compris que je venais de casser une assiette. Frypan me fit signe de laisser tomber avant que nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers une grande boîte incrustée dans le sol. Je le laissai passer rejoindre Newt, notre lieutenant, et Gally, le Maton des bâtisseurs. Alby ne tarderait certainement pas à arriver. Je restai en retrait.

Je ne comprenais jamais les mecs qui voulaient à tout prix savoir qui était le nouveau. Il finirait bien par le voir lorsqu'il sortirait de la boîte ! Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de la boîte et j'entendis Newt ordonner à Gally d'y descendre.

-**Pas trop secoué ? e**ntendis-je lui demander. **Ramène-toi le nouveau !**

Je fis un petit bon lorsque Gally le jeta au sol. Les garçons formèrent un cercle autour de lui et je lançai un regard entendu au rouquin qui me fit un grand sourire innocent. Non mais celui-là je vous jure... Je vis Newt l'observer dans le silence. Les autres blocards se moquaient de lui ouvertement et au fond, j'aurai voulu intervenir. Ils étaient dans le même état que le nouveau à leur arrivée.

Ils étaient paniqués. Ils cherchaient à savoir comment ils s'appelaient, d'où ils venaient... Je m'étais moi aussi posée les mêmes questions. La seule chose qu'on avait réussie à garder, c'était notre prénom.

-**Je crois que ce gars va m'aider en cuisine, **lança Frypan.

Il se releva soudainement, poussant les autres garçons au passage avant de se mettre à détaler comme une flèche dans le pré.

-**Eh ! Le nouveau est un coureur,** lança Zart, le blondinet.

Aux côtés de Gally, les bras croisées sur ma poitrine, je l'observai courir à vive allure. Zart avait sans doute raison. Il avait le potentiel pour devenir un coureur... _Mais c'était avant qu'il ne se vautre_, pensais-je en secouant la tête. Il est vrai que lorsqu'on arrivait ici, dans un endroit enfermé entouré de quatre murs, cela pouvait être déconcertant.

Je soupirai et repartis en direction de la cuisine, laissant les Matons décider de lui, afin d'aller réparer mes bêtises. Je les entendis néanmoins applaudir avant de sourire. Ils avaient beau se moquer, ils avaient quand même un bon fond...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je préparai distraitement le repas de ce soir. Un repas améliorer car Alby avait annoncé qu'une fête aurait lieu ce soir et que le nouveau serait notre invité d'honneur ! Quel privilège...

Je ne vis plus le nouveau de l'après-midi. Fry m'avait annoncé qu'il avait été mis dans la fosse. Tous les nouveaux passaient par-là. Et je n'avais pas échappé à la règle. J'avais passé plus d'une semaine à l'intérieur. Alby m'avait ensuite expliqué qu'ils avaient agis ainsi car il manquait d'information comme : pourquoi une fille irait rejoindre sept garçons dans un bloc ? J'avais été quelque peu surprise. Newt, Frypan, Gally, Wintson, Alby, Jeff et Minho. Ils avaient été les premiers à être enfermés ici. Après mon arrivée et pendant des mois, j'avais espéré qu'une fille nous rejoigne. Il fallait croire que ça n'arriverait pas. Un an plus tard, j'avais espéré d'y penser.

-**Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te perdre dans tes pensées !** se moqua gentiment une voix ferme et dure.

Je souris en voyant le rouquin accoudé aux abords du plan de travail, son regard plutôt curieux.

-**Sans doute jamais,** lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? **

**-Je venais prendre un verre d'eau avant d'aller me changer au lac, pour ce soir... **

**-Tu aurais dû y aller plus tranquille avec...**

Je vis le nouveau se diriger vers les portes et je fermai les yeux, exaspérée. Chuck semblait vouloir faire tout son possible pour le retenir de partir à travers le Labyrinthe. Mais ce nouveau paraissait désespérément curieux.

-**Gally...**murmurai-je avant de lui montrer les portes du mur.

Il se tourna vers celle-ci avant de soupirer rageusement et de s'y rendre. Je le suivis, m'apprêtant à intervenir si besoin. Au loin, je vis Minho et Ben rentrer du labyrinthe. J'arrivai en courant vers l'ancien bleu pour l'écarter gentiment tandis que Gally alla s'occuper du nouveau en le poussant violemment au sol.

-**Eh !** s'exclama le rouquin. **Je crois qu'on a mal commencé tous les deux,** lui dit-il calmement avant que le brun ne s'énerve.

-**Lâche-moi !** **Ne me touche pas merde ! **Répéta-t-il en criant. **Je peux savoir c'est quoi l'embrouille !**

Newt arriva avec les autres en compagnie d'Alby plutôt rapidement pour tenter de calmer la situation.

-**Les gars**, tentai-je calmement.

**-Lâchez-moi !** répéta le nouveau ignorant ma réplique. **Pourquoi vous me dîtes pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? **

**-Tout ce qu'on veut c'est te protéger, **répondit calmement Alby.

-**Vous croyez que je vais rester enfermé ici !** S'entêta le jeune homme.

Soudainement, un grincement se fit et un courant d'air me donna la chair de poule. Si la plupart d'entre eux voulaient devenir des coureurs, ce n'était pas mon cas. Le brun se tourna, les yeux écarquillés.

-**C'est quoi ce truc ?! **Demanda-t-il surpris avant que les portes ne se referment.

**-La prochaine fois,** fit Gally. **Je te laisserai filer. **

Le nouveau resta quelques seconde à observer le mur avant que je ne lui fis un faible sourire.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas,** lui dis-je calmement. **La première fois, c'est toujours impressionnant, on finit par s'y habituer ! Bienvenu au bloc !**.

Je rejoignis ensuite Gally et Chuck à petite foulée avant de repartir aider Fry pour le repas. Et je savais déjà qu'il allait être bon...


End file.
